Brys Beddict
Brys Beddict was the youngest of the Letherii Beddict brothers, the other two being Tehol Beddict and Hull Beddict. He was a Finadd of the Royal Guard and new to the title 'King's Champion'.Midnight Tides, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPBMidnight Tides, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.93 Brys found the title "not comfortable, but manageable" and half-heartedly longed for simpler days of less responsibility.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.79 The King's Champion was purportedly the finest swordsman in the kingdom.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.80 His speed and exquisite control of the blade were unmatched.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.83Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.744 As part of his duties, he led training exercises of the king's own guard that sometimes attracted an audience.Midnight Tides, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.308 He was drawn to the fighting arts by their relative simplicity and predictability. Self-discipline could impose a measure of order on an otherwise chaotic and complicated world.Midnight Tides, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.311 He claimed to others that he did not understand his brothers, but admitted privately to himself that he understood them all too well.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.77/79 As a young soldier he had adored his brother, Hull, but had not seen him in the many years since Hull's disgrace. He thought Tehol hungry for the Letherii desire for wealth, but unable to be satisified by its rewards.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.79 He wore formal armour suiting his title and carried a longsword.Midnight Tides, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.312 According to Tehol, Brys was a well muscled man under all his armour, although not as much as Hull.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.84 In Midnight Tides Beddict acted as King Ezgara Diskanar's personal bodyguard, and was a close friend of Ceda Kuru Qan. He was part of the faction that remained loyal to the king and opposed to the faction of Queen Janall, Prince Quillas, and Chancellor Triban Gnol. Brys' closest rival for the title of King's Champion had been Moroch Nevath, who served as Quillas' bodyguard.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.66-67 Brys stood by the loyal Preda Unnutal Hebaz during a tense meeting with the Queen's faction and only his swift draw of the sword likely saved the Preda from Moroch's blade.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.82-84 After the Tiste Edur summoned a monstrous Demon spirit-god to destroy the Trate waterfront, the Ceda and First Eunuch Nifadas suspected Warlock King Hannan Mosag had somehow corrupted the sea god, Mael, to his service. The Ceda sent Brys Beddict to Mael's realm discover the truth.Midnight Tides, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.191-194 Deep under the sea, Brys encountered the armoured Guardian of the Names, from whom the Edur's demon god had been stolen. He defeated the Guardian in a duel but showed it mercy, offering his own blood to support its charge to protect the other Forgotten Gods. Brys asked for the names of the forgotten gods, so that whilst he was alive none other could enslave them. As the names seared into his head he awoke in the chamber of the tiles and told Kuru Qan what the Edur had done.Midnight Tides, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.204-207 Brys was drawn into the affairs of Finadd Gerun Eberict, feared possessor of the King's Leave, which gave him immunity from nearly any crime. He first sought out Eberict to discern whether the traitorous Hull was in any danger when the two would both attend the upcoming Great Meeting between the Letherii and the Tiste Edur. The Finadd assured Brys that Hull was an old friend and safe from his justice, but his enquiries into Tehol's affairs put Brys on edge.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.126-133/148-151 He warned Tehol, and when it became clear that Hull was aiding the Edur in their war against Lether, he assigned the Shavankrats to protect him.Midnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.449-450 ] The Ceda sent Brys to the city's Azath Tower to investigate the seeming death of the Azath House as indicated by the tiles of the Cedance. Brys met the Tower's undead Guardian, Kettle, who explained the House had attempted to free one of its prisoners to slay the others. Brys met with the spirit of Silchas Ruin who showed him a vision of the Crippled God's fall to earth and told him he required two swords. The Ceda provided him with the blades Glory Goat and Sarat Wept from his own trove.Midnight Tides, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.375-385/392-396 During the Edur invasion, Brys was kept close to the King, while he watched the Ceda seemingly lose his mind over a period of time. The king's sorcerer could only lay on the floor near the throne room of the Eternal Domicile while warning Brys not to kill an unspecified "him".Midnight Tides, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.596-598 Brys held a puzzling conversation with the peculiar First Consort Turudal Brizad that hinted at some hidden warning.Midnight Tides, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.308-311 When Moroch revealed that Turudal Brizad was the Errant and asked Brys for advice in regards to a task Brizad had made of him, Brys advised him to do as the god asked.Midnight Tides, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.655-656 When Emperor Rhulad Sengar and his Edur breached the gates of Letheras, Eberict counted on Brys' sense of duty to the king and made his move on Tehol. Brys could only hope for the best for his brother while he remained at his king's side in the Eternal Domicile.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.693-694 The Ceda's seeming incapacity was revealed to be false when the Edur emperor and his entourage approached the throne room. The Ceda stood against Warlock King Hannan Mosag and his K'risnan in a sorcerous duel, and Brys despaired when the Ceda fell to Trull Sengar's spear at his moment of triumph.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.733-736 ] Next, Brys challenged Rhulad to single combat. He quickly and efficiently cut Rhulad to pieces severing enough muscles and tendons to incapacitate him while only losing two of his own fingers in the process. As the Ceda had warned, he did not kill Rhulad but instead incapacitated him so that the Edur could not be resurrected by the Crippled God's magic. His job done, Brys took a goblet of wine to quench his thirst, unaware that it was poisoned and had already killed King Ezgara and Nifadas. Brys collapsed against the foot of the throne's dais and died.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.740-747 The Guardian of the Names then entered the throne room to collect Brys' body. As it departed, it was nudged by the Errant to show the mercy it had learned from Brys. It slew the agonized Rhulad to put him out of his misery and unknowingly undid all the work of Brys' victory.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.754-755 Afterwards, the Guardian brought Brys' body to Mael to transfer the knowledge of the forgotten names to Tehol. Then it carried Brys off to serve at his side as one of the Guardians of the Names.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.757-758 In Reaper's Gale Brys was resurrected and assigned by his newly crowned brother, King Tehol, to reform the Letherii Army. In Dust of Dreams Brys started a lengthy overhaul of the Letherii army, in concert with the Malaz 14th Army in Letheras. He accompanied the Bonehunters along with a detachment of the Letherii Army into the Wastes. He was also the object of Atri-Ceda Aranict's affections, feelings he came to reciprocate. He survived the battle with the K'Chain Nah'ruk. In The Crippled God (Information needed) Quote Notes and references de:Brys Beddict Category:Males Category:Letherii Category:Soldiers Category:Humans Category:High House Life Category:Finadds